Starving Hearts
by TheNargana
Summary: I am less then nothing, since the day i lost my name, i am a slave. No. I did not lost it. I decided that i did not deserve it. My Eyes are blue. And once, i had a name.
1. Prologue

Starving Heart

_**First of all, American Dragon Jake Long is property of Disney, also all characters. I just own the Story. This will be a Story, with a lot of tears, something to laugh, a little romance, mostly adult themes, so rated T. It might get some Hints for intimacy, but of course it will not be a lemon.**_

Nameless Girls POV

Once upon a time, I had a name. I lost it. No, I did not lose it. I give it to him. My name, my heart, my soul, my body. Until he sets me free, I´m less then nothing. I am a servant. A slave with no rights and no will. I decided to be his. I care for him, I wash him, do everything he need. He does not talk to me. He did never see into my eyes. He never reacts anyway. I sleep on the floor, in a corner of his room. I´m not allowed doing otherwise, until he ordered me to do. If he will not set me free bye time, I will become property of the tribe. I fear that day, because it will be the day I have killed my master. I still cry myself to sleep, just to blame me the next morning for it. It was over a month ago, when my live started to became awful. I did not like to see my eyes when I cried till they become red. I really love my eyes. My hair is blond, my eyes are blue and till a few days ago, when I was judged, my name was Rose.


	2. The Beginning of the End

Starving Heart

_**First of all, American Dragon Jake Long is property of Disney, also all characters. I just own the Story. This will be a Story, with a lot of tears, something to laugh, a little romance, mostly adult themes, so rated T. It might get some Hints for intimacy, but of course it will not be a lemon. Also I forgot to say, Jake, Rose and the others are 15.**_

**Nine weeks earlier.**

Jake´s POV

To explain how the end begin is funny. It was a bright, sunny Saturday morning and I was going to meet Trixie and Sput at the Park. Also I made a anonym love letter for rose witch I planed to ask Trixie to put into Roses locker. Jeah, of course it is hard to love a person that wants nothing more then your Death. Since the Ski trip with my class, I now that my beautiful Rose is no one else then the cruel Huntsgirl. But I am sure, deep inside of her, she must be a good person, lets just say she was on a pretty bad school …

Well, Back to business. I was finally making my Hair, when the doorbell rungs. My mum opened the door and shouted _"Jake, Haley, come downstairs, your Cousin Gregory is here!"_

Great, Gregory, the world's most annoying person makes a surprising visit just to ruin my day.

My "perfect" sister Haley was down in a blink, I come down the stairs step bye step, just right to hear Gregory say _"That's your house? Ours is much bigger. But my mother said, she has ever been better then you, in everything"_

Oh great, here we go. "Hi Greggy."

"_Gregory. It is Gregory. Are you that stupid that you are not able to remember one single name?"_

I sighed. My mum said: "_Hey Jake, why are you not taking your cousin with you. Show them your friends." _

"If you wish so, mum." I took my skateboard and turned to Gregory: "Come on, Greggy, let´s go"

"_Gregory, MY Name is Gregory"_

I went to the park, my mailing and lamenting cousin straight behind me. The Skyscrapers are to tall, the streets to big, there were to many cars … I wished my ears would fall off. For the best part, my grandfather called me just to tell me I was in charge if Gregory was skylarking. Great, no I had to babysit. When we finally reach the park, I could see Trixie giving me signs. I rushed to her.

"Hey Trix, what´s up?"

"_Oh Jake, I´m so glad you are here. Rotwood showed up some minutes before, he said he had a foolproof plan to show the world the existence of magical beings. He also called every TV channel in city to come to see a sensation that will turn the world upside down. "_

"There he is, Hm … Lets see … he got a baby carriage, a baby doll and a … Giant rubber band … hey, it looks like he is going to shot the fake baby into the traffic to force me to show of myself … does he really think I am that stupid? Ha, look, here we go"

Sput nod and said: "_Yeah, you had to be incredible stupid and vain being taken in with that."_

I laughed, but then a thought flashed into my mind. "Oh no, Gregory!"

In the next few seconds, a lot of things happened at the same time. Professor Rotwood shoot his Carriage. It rushes straight into the intersection. My cousin runs towards the street and screamed: "Dragon UP". He transformed and rushed to the fake baby. All in all, the best part of it was his confused, dumb face. When I had to worrie about something, I would remember Gregory´s face. Sure

I had no idea what would follow this, except a big trouble for every magical being. I called my mum. "Mum, switch the TV on, Greg made it to every Channel. I go to gramps to get my harangue and to talk what to do know. See you soon"

I run to the streets towards gramps shop. I called him. Fortunately, Fu was on the Phone "Fu? Good, Listen, you had to switch the TV on, I need Gramps to be prepared to what I had to talk to him."

"_OK, wait a second, which channel?"_

"It doesn´t really matter, it is surely on every channel."

"Ok … o holy unicorn … ok shortster, Lao shi is prepared, no prepare yourself."

I hang up and swallowed.


	3. Eight Weeks

Starving Heart

_**First of all, American Dragon Jake Long is property of Disney, also all characters. I just own the Story. This will be a Story, with a lot of tears, something to laugh, a little romance, mostly adult themes, so rated T. It might get some Hints for intimacy, but of course it will not be a lemon. Also I forgot to say, Jake, Rose and the others are 15.**_

**Eight weeks till Prologue.**

Rose´s POV

It has just been a week, since the magical world has been exposed by a stupid teen dragon. My uncle, the great hunter, was upset for a few hours. Then, the things went perfect for us.

Jake´s POV

It had been the worst week of my life. Not only, that my stupid cousin Gregory exposed the magical world, no, after doing that, instead of fleeing and hiding, he started to make a show and, when the police force him to come down and cross his hands behind his head, he decided to attack them. Not only that he make us looking like the aggressive beast from fairytales, no, he was blessed with the gift of clumsiness and missed every cop, just to blow of the car of the vice president. After that, there happened three things. The dragon council reacted instantly and tried to get a talk with the president, also with the UNO. Secondly, they told every magical creature not to leave their houses. The third thing was more important for me. The council did not blame me, but gramps do, he give me a speech for more then one hour.

Rose´s POV

After that stupid dragon gone berserk, it was easy to confess to the United Nations, that we, the slayer´s, were there to protect them from the dangerous creatures like dragons, vampires, werewolves and trolls. As if it could even come better, the UNO give us the mission to protect the human on ANY cost. Sure, I had to offend my second identity, but that was making me even more popular at school. They cheered and see me as a hero. Just one thing was bothering me. My longtime crush, Jake, didn´t seem to like me anymore. When I stopped him to get answers, his friends, trixie carter and Arthur spudinski, gave me death glares.

"Jake, what is bothering you? Why are you evading me?" _Why? You are asking me why I am upset and evade you? Let me tell you. Because I found oput the most beautiful girl of this school is nothing more then a will less killing machine that kills innocent beings, just for not being as human as her. _

The entire hallway gasped in shock , whether about his outbreak, him calling me "the most beautiful girl", showing me that he must (have) likes me, or his point of view.

"Look, Jake, I know it might be confusing for you, but you have to understand that they are a terrific group of not human races that tries to enslave us. We will protect the freedom of every human and make sure that we will get the territories that we need to survive."

_Funny. Very funny._ He said, while he was smiling. _The last person that used exactly these words was an short Austrian artist with an ugly mustache, an inferior complex and megalomania. _With that, he left the school. The entire hall was full of speechless students. I could feel the tears running down my chest. He couldn´t be right, could he … we are not like THEM, are we?

Jake´s POV

I did not know what hurts more. To avoid her. Or to talk to her like that. I still love Rose, but I have to hate the Huntsgirl, haven´t I? It´s so complicated. Why must the girl I fear the most, also be the girl I love the most with all my heart and soul. My heart is already starving. And now, my Grandpa is calling me. I should come to his shop in an instant.

_Authors Note_

_Hey my friends, its me. Just want to say sorry if I violate some Austrian viewers, but the match was to big, I had to use him … either HIS work in my Country makes US the bad guys for eternity … Well just want to tell you, that this was the last chapter BEFORE the drama really starts. I hope you are prepared for blood, sweat and tears. Next chap, things are going to the bottom. From now on, there will be fear, pain and tears in every chap. I like torture, so one of my chars will go through hell for 4 Chaps. So stay with me, when we come back to see the dark behind the fading lights and feel the world of terror and fear that will rise straight from my mind … ^^ But don´t worry, I am sure the end of the story will make you choke from laughing ^^ so keep watching, and review ^^._


	4. Bad News and a Good Catch

Starving Heart

_**First of all, American Dragon Jake Long is property of Disney, also all characters. I just own the Story. This will be a Story, with a lot of tears, something to laugh, a little romance, mostly adult themes, so rated T. It might get some Hints for intimacy, but of course it will not be a lemon. Also I forgot to say, Jake, Rose and the others are 15.**_

**Seven weeks till Prologue.**

Rose´s POV

Easy come, easy gone. That was mi feedback for the second week. For our clan, things did not go so well. At first, the world was scared about the magical beings, but when several popular people explained that they know about magical creatures and live with them peacefully for years, most of the governments decided to trust the monsters. Well, this would be just there problem, when, yes, when not the Chinese, the Japanese and several other Asian governments would have declared dragons as a sacred species and had already erased every slayer in most parts of Asia.

Also, they declared hunting magical beings as a death penalty crime, also the entire family of the accused, whether related with blood or just related with marriage, should be erased. When a American Billionaire made a joke _"Who could get me a dragon tooth? I heard it could help me with my bed problems?"_ on his Japan visit, it ended in an 3 hour shouting, which cost him nearly all his money to pay the reparation of the by "HIS FAULT" destroyed objects, and the bills for 125. Hospital bills for the injured. He also was expelled by nearly entire Asia, Greece, England, French and the Vatican.

The pope told every Christian, that the magical creatures were also a part of the creation and must be respected. It was the very first time in centuries, that Catholics and Protestants were unique. Especially after the UNO heard from our work, they declared us to be a terroristic group, who plan a genocide on innocent intelligent creatures.

Asked, what they held from it, the German Chancellor said, that she was full of hope and of joy for a relation with respect and trust, who could last for eternity. The English crown prince, when asked, smiled and said:" Well, now my poker friends did not have to use the back entrance anymore. Behind him, a group of elves, a centaur and a troll were walking down the path from the forest. The prince turned around and shouted. "Don´t forget to clean your shoes, feet's and hoofs before you go in, I don´t want you to ruin the carpet, it is more then 200 years old." One of the oldest elves shouted back:" Don´t worry, we won´t. And I knew his age, I made it for your Great-, Great-, Great father with my own hands."

Also, the conflict between Israel and Palestine had been finished, when the Israeli and the Palestine dragons explained, that they had grown up together, were friends for their live and had a restaurant together in Jerusalem for over 40 years. It was to go up the wall. No one understands that dragons are the pure evil. Fortunately, the American president was a man with a brain and courage. He declared magical beings as a possible danger and said, he would die first before talk to "child eating monsters". The violated dragons declared America as a lawless zone, and ordered every magical being to leave or to hide.

Jake´s POV

Things were going great. Unfortunately, I was the guardian of the only country that wants dragonheads on their walls. Also, either the council never blamed me for Greg's accident, my grandpa do. I was standing in his shop, listening to a screed. The 8 this week, the 54 since the accident.

_Oh come one Gramps, nearly the entire world is acceptimg and protecting us, and the American will also … _

"That is not the question, you are childish, impulsive and undisciplined. I would wish for you being more like your sister"

"Oh, come on, " said Fu, "Lao, he isn´t that bad, he made a single mistake after doing so much good. He beat the dark dragon twice, unmasked Chang as a betrayer and"

"I now what he did with his dumb luck."

What, Gramps, are you kidding me? You mean that I am a lucky looser?

"I am deadly serious, and I wish for you to vanish for a time and think about what you have done. And now, out of my shop!"

NO POV

He did not know, but Lao Shi would regret these words earlier and harder then he thought. An Hour earlier, the Hunts master had a secret meeting with the president of the United States.

**One hour earlier**

Rose´s POV

It was done. The president was here to plan the elimination of every dragon on this planet.

_So, Hunts master, what shall we do to finish them quick?_

_We have to attack them, when they meet themselves at their holy island._

_Good, where is it, we will erase them._

_Easy, Mr. President, this is our problem. We did not know, where it is, only a dragon could tell us the secret. But I have already a plan. Bring me a good inquisitor, I will do the rest._

Jake´s POV

I was alone and heartbroken. My grandpa shouts at me and told me he preferred my perfect sister. My father was one of the most passionate dragon haters, "for the sake of my babies" and the girl I love with my entire heart wants my head above her Chimney. I was flying sadly through the dark, windy city. Then, I heard something. I saw a huntsman aiming at me. I shoot a single fireball and go down for a swoop to evade their attacks. I tried to call grandpa, but no one answered. Suddenly, I felt an immense pain on my back. I know I got hit. The last thing I could do, before fainting, was to burn my phone to ash. So they will not find about my Family and friends.

Later, I woke up in a cold basement cell, with no windows and just a small hole in the door to let light in. If only I had known, what would follow these. This was only the beginning.

_Hey, its me again. Last time I forget to tell you that I will use some ideas of "__**War on Magic" from the Author tuxer **__and from__** A Race to Protect from the author **__ASP AUS. If you read this guys, I hope you didn´t mind ^^_


	5. The Pet

Starving Heart

_**First of all, American Dragon Jake Long is property of Disney, also all characters. I just own the Story. This will be a Story, with a lot of tears, something to laugh, a little romance, mostly adult themes, so rated T. It might get some Hints for intimacy, but of course it will not be a lemon. Also I forgot to say, Jake, Rose and the others are 15.**_

**Six weeks Six Days till Prologue.**

Rose´s POV

I was happy. Really happy. Finally, we caught the American Dragon and I was sure he would lead us to the island of Draco. While I was at school, the inquisitor, Colonel Hank Carter, would break the dragon. I hoped to see Jake at school to talk to him and to apologize, but he doesn´t show of. His friends, who seemed to be mad with me too, said they didn´t know where he were. I tried to call him, but all I heard was "The number you have called is not available". I sighed and go to class.

Cl. Carter´s POV

I was send to the Hunts lair by the order of the government. I should try to get the location of the island of Draco out of the captured dragon. I was a bit nervous, but when I arrived, I was brought to a roum next to his cell, just separated by a wall of fireproof glass. The president, who was exited, was there together with the vice president, who was uncomfortable. When I entered the room, he said. "look, I understand what you mean, but you must see that you are alone with your politic, also Korea, the Iraq, Afghanistan and every other country on this planet decided to try to live in peace with them, no one except you wants a war." "I did not want a war, I just want to be sure that the human all over the world could be sure to live in peace and safety." "You don´t get it, did you? I am off". With that, the vice president stomped of. The president then take a seat, I sighed and started my program.

Jake´s POV

Oh great, from all the people of the world, they had to involve Trixies father. I doubt he will get out of this with a black eye when it is over. I was still in my dragon form, I wear a necklace that would give me a shock when I tried to change in front of human, because the huntsman feared I could make them take a pity on me. I was just allowed to change back in the tiny bath they give me to show the military man their mercy with enemies. I was glad I had at least a toilette and a shower.

4 Hours later.

I sighed: Come on, I said this before like 1000 times, I will rather die then betray the tribe, and nothing you will do to me will make me bring the tribe into any more danger, that I was not fast enough to stop my stupid cousin was the biggest mistake of my live.

Rose´s POV

When I arrived at the hunts lair, I could see on everyone's faces that the dragon did not tell us where the island is. I changed to my huntsgirl clothes and decided to have a talk with my dragon boy. I already talked with my uncle and he allowed me to keep the dragon as a pet, when I would be able to tame and to educate him. I already thought what kind of tricks I would teach him.

I entered the abandoned room.

Hello my dragon boy, how are you? _Oh, I am fine, thanks for questioning. Beside that I was caught by some kind of racist killers who were planning the mass destruction of an entire race of innocent creatures and captured me to help them with this mass murdering._

Ok, you are fine. Well, we could do it on the easy way, you know. You have nothing to fear right now. I talked to my master, when you cooperate, he allowed me to keep you alive, as a tiny pet. What do you think about t, dragon boy? _Well, having such a gorgeous mistress would be nice, but I told your master before, I will never betray the tribe. When time is ready, they will come for my to get me out, or at least, to take revenge on you._ Uh, uh, sounds not good. You are a naughty pet, dragon boy, maybe you will know better after a few days of starvation diet. Tell us when you thnk you can talk. Bye, dragon boy.

Susan´s POV

I had everything packed to go to the island of Draco, but was worried, because Jake didn´t come home last night. Daddy, are you sure it is right to leave now without Jake? _Yes, don´t worry, I gues he is just sulking. He will watch for himself. I will go now, when you see him, tell him he can apologize every time he wishes. And don´t worry, I know he is in perfect health._

Trixie´s POV

My dad was at home when i arrived at home. Hey dad, home that early? _Hey Babygirl, yes, I have a special mission, for the next time I will inquest a capturer for information._ Oh, cool, wanna tell? Sorry, Babygirl, Top secret. Ok, I am upstairs. I said depressed. _What´s up, Babygirl?_ One of my best friend is missing. _Oh, that's terrible, tell me when I can do anything to help you to find him._ I will, thank you, Daddy.


End file.
